The Caliosteo Cup
by ForeverNoLyfe
Summary: Dina enters The Caliosteo Cup with her best friend, Todd. Little did they know they were about to set off on a grand adventure, and meet all sorts of people along the way! Dina x Rupert. My first published work and re-play of Fossil Fighters:Champions! REALLY bad at summarizing.


_**Oh my gosh, I'm actually uploading something instead of being the lazy computer-addicted-bed-potato that I am! :D Well, you guessed by the title and summery, this is my Fossil Fighters:Champions replay! RupertxDina, yeah. (Was there really any other pairing in there? ;3) Quoting word for word from the Fossil Fighters Wiki, "while the female character is supposedly attracted to Rupert." Yes. Just yes.  
**_

_**I have at least the first three chapters pre written on my phone, so I can update later today even! (I won't follow through, knowing myself) Well, enough of my jabbering, enjoy the first chapter! (If the lack of Rupert annoys you, feel free to skip to the chapter you want, but you'll be missing some crucial foreshadowing. Skip it. I dare you. ) Also thanks to Chidori Minami and ShayminMarx for inspiring my ideas! :D) AND I'm sorry if it isn't much, the paragraphs look bigger on my phone. Warning: I love tragic back stories on flawed characters. (You're next, *mumbles name incoherently* .) Ok, I'm done ranting now. Really...Stop looking at me like that! Rated T for swearing later and certain situations that are well, you'll know. **_

_Chapter One-Two Years Ago_

**Dina's POV**

_It appeared like a typical day for Dina, it was sunny, the birds were soaring over the ravine below, clouds floating seemingly low in the high altitude. She stood in the patchy grass, relaxed into a daze, admiring the scenery..._

"Hey, Dina! How long are you going to stand around and stare at the scenery, huh?"

I was severed from my reverie by my best friend Todd. I sighed. Todd needs to understand the importance of stopping and smelling the roses, he sure knew it back then. I don't know where that boy went since 8 years ago.

"Coming!" He was wearing his trademark archaeology cap over his ashy hair and sapphire eyes, and emerald green jumpsuit. I wore a similar one in blue, my copper red hair up in a big side ponytail.

"Don't tell me what to do, Todd!" I ran the rest of the distance and proceeded to tickle his underarms and his sides. His biggest weakness. I smirked. He was soon on the ground in giggling fit.

"Just say, "Dina is the smartest, prettiest, girl and Fossil Fighter I know"." I smirked.

"Okay okay! Dina is the smartest, prettiest girl and Fossil Fighter I know! The cleverest!" he squirmed around (in vain) to avoid my fingertips.

"Heh heh heh. Alright, you're free to get off the ground." I smiled and gave him a hand.

"But only because you're the only girl I know that isn't my mom, and she isn't a looker, believe me when I say-"

"Don't try your fleeting luck with me, clever boy. Or expect a world of torturous tickling in the near future." I cupped my palm over my right knuckles.

"Ehhhhhh..." he backed up a little, hugging himself. "You always expand your vocabulary when you get agitated, Dina. On most people that would seem nerdy, but on you it just makes you even more intimidating!" I rolled my eyes.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Why did I let you drag me all the way to the middle of the Anatotitan Mountain Range, anyway?"

"I already told you why, Dina! On the train, remember?" he gave an expectant look.

"Uhh, ummmm...?" he drooped his head.

"Alright, I'll explain to your AWAKE mind, this time."

"Heh heh..." I scratched the back of my neck.

"The reason for coming here was for the vivosaurs!" his eyes lit up and he gestured around us. "People say wild vivosaurs live on the top of this mountain!"

"Wild vivosaurs?"

"Come on! We've gone over this. A vivosaur is-"

"I know what they are, you dunce! I was simply confirming the legitimacy of that claim."

"Again with the vocab." he sweat-dropped.

"Oh, be quiet! Lets go already!" I started trudging up the steep, dirt pathway.

"Race you to the top!" he ran past me.

"Don't even think about it, clever-boy!" I grinned and quickly passed him.

"Okay, that's just not fair!" he complained, panting.

"It is in my book." I took the last stride into a large, flat clearing.

"Alright, *puff*, you win, *puff*, this time, *puff*, Dina."

"Winning is my specialty, Todd." I smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Keep on talking and maybe the wind will give you a pat on the back." I heard him murmur.

"What did you just say to me?" I squinted, slowly walking towards him.

"Nothing, Dina, you must be hearing things. Heh, heh."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Keep on talking and maybe the wind will knock you over." I snickered.

"You're mean, Dina." he pouted. "Hey, wait a minute, there aren't any vivosaurs up here that I can see!"

"Huh?" I looked around, he was right.

"Someone must have been lying to me..." he sulked.

I sighed. Todd WAS very gullible. Just then, a huge rumble in the ground brought our attention to the forest behind us.

"Wh-what was that?! What's going on?!" Todd started shaking, himself.

I stepped forward. "I think there's something over there..." Another rumble.

Suddenly, out of the brush emerged a great blue t-rex looking vivosaur. It had silver highlights, and was roaring in a rampage.

We backed up. "That's an, Allosaurus!" Todd screamed. We dashed back down the skinny trail, the Allosaurus we could hear breaking branches off trees and leaving big footprints in the dirt, following us in close-pursuit. "It's gonna eat us!"

"Shut up, and run!" I yelled.

To our dismay, we soon reached the cliffside, Todd nearly running off the edge from his momentum. I reached out my arms to either side, protecting my friend. The Allo stomped towards us.

"I guess this is the end, Dina." Todd sniffled. "We're gonna be Allo food..."

"No! I won't let it end like this... Wait, let me try something." I started to sing. A distant relative composed this wordless melody as a warning call of our clan. Very efficient, apparently, because of it's distinguishability, and unnaturality. The Allo slowed, still approaching, it's head tilted to one side, much like a dog.

_Remember, Dina. If you're ever in any danger, sing out as loud as you can. Help will come, I can promise this on my life. You are a Sacheo_ **(A/N- Dina's last name is pronounced, Sake-eo or Sock-eo I don't really care either way)**,_ I believe in you. _I recall the words of my father. I closed my eyes and hoped something happened.

I heard a sharp call from the sky, and spinned around. A yellow and blue pterodactyl-like creature was flying our way.

"EEEK! A Pteradon!" Todd shrieked.

"Wait, It's a guy!" Riding on the Ptera's back sat a man in cowboy garb. Leather everywhere. Including the classic ten-gallon hat with two horns poking out the sides in the front; half covering his strikingly blue eyes and light brown hair, similar to Todd's complexion. I noticed he had a pickaxe slung over his back. Very sleek.

He reached out a hand when he was close enough. "Jump on! Both of ya!" he yelled over the wind, with a strong western drawl.

"B-but..." Todd stuttered.

"We don't have time for your cold feet, Todd!" I grabbed his hand and leaped off the edge of the crag, for the moment, 100% trusting this odd stranger with my life. Better than being the Allosaurus's brunch, for sure. I grunted, and grasped his hand, barely. Shortly, we were sitting behind the man, me with my arms around his back, Todd's around mine.

"Yeee-haw! Hold on, pards!" We quickly accelerated into the sky, the Allosaurus raging below.

We glided around and landed on another side of the mountain, still close to the angry Allosaurus.

The man stood and grinned at us.

"OH MY GOSH!" I turned to look at Todd. "Y-you're Joe!" Todd's eyes widened.

"Yep, that's me. Surprised you know my handle, kid." _Joe? Hmm, that sounds awfully familiar..._

"Todd pumped his fists. "Of course I know you! You're the greatest Fossil Fighter in the whole world! Your Fossil Battle skills are legendary!" _Oh, THAT Joe._

"You're Joe Wildwest!" I smirked to myself at his fanatic exclamation. "I can't believe I'm actually talking to you! This is amazing! ...I must sound like a real nerd, huh?"

"You didn't even recognize him until we landed, idiot, and you are a nerd..." I mumbled to myself. Todd punched me in the arm, then returned his attention to Joe.

"I-" Joe was interrupted by a loud growl coming from just inside the forest.

"Eeeek!" Todd jumped back. Joe stepped in front of us.

"That Allosaurus is madder than a sack full'a hornets. We can't let it leave the mountain all riled up like that or folks'll be in a heap'a trouble. Ain't no other choice. We gotta subdue the critter in Fossil Battle." Todd's face lit up, then sunk when Joe turned to him. "How about it, small fry? Think you're up for it?" Todd and I exchanged glances. "I'll even loan ya one'a my Dino Medals for the fight, so how 'bout it?" he grinned expectantly.

Todd backed up, clutching his stomach. _Here it comes... _"Oooooooh! Oh, my stomach, it hurts real bad... It must be that rotten banana I ate this morning, yeah, that's it. Oooooooh." He didn't always have such cowardice.

"..."

"..."

"I really wanna fight, but I don't think I can. You'll have to fight in my place, Dina!" I sighed. "Oooooooh, my stomach!"

"...Huh. Well, fair enough. Guess I'll be lending my Dino Medal to you, instead, little miss. I got fur of 'em, so take whichever one strikes yer fancy!"

#1- "That there's an Aerosteon. He's a power type that overwhelms foes with sharp claws." It was a blue carnivorous-looking vivosaur with yellow frills in places.

#2- "That's a fast-growing, well-balanced vivosaur called a Toba Titanosaur. It's one'a yer more fashionable types." It was a long-necked, baby pink vivosaur with yellow hemispheres on either side of it's back.

#3- "Now that there's a Tsintaosaurus. It's a backup-type viviosaur with great support skills." It was peachy-orange with pink blotches and a long bone/horn sticking out of it's head.

#4- "And finally, we got a Dimetrodon. It's a tricky technical type that confounds foes with special skills." It was bright red with purple zigzags across it's back frill. I saw something glint in it's golden eyes. Was it, recognition? No, that's unlikely. A trick of the light, perhaps.

"So that's all she wrote. Now dive in and pick yerself a vivosaur!"

"I choose... the Dimetrodon." I decided.

"Grease my pants and call me slick! That's a fine choice there, small fry!" I snorted at the strange word choice. Todd punched my forearm again.

Joe prepped me for the battle, and I threw the Dino Medal straight at the Allo, initiating the Fossil Battle.

"Dimetro Fang!" Dimetro lunged at the Allo, doing 34 damage.

The Allo struck back, doing a petty 15 damage to my LP. I grinned. I was enjoying this.

"Dimetro Fang!" Dimetro attacked, doing 35 damage. The Allo went back into it's Dino Medal, ending the Battle.

"Nice job, small fry! You did real good." he praised me.

"Heh heh heh..." I feigned humility. I was feeling pretty proud right about now. That Fossil Battle was my first, and I nailed it.

"You ran that Fossil Battle like a pro, Dina! You're awesome!" Todd jumped up and down a couple times.

"Oh Todd, whatever happened to your tummy ache?" I asked sing-songly. I smirked at Todd.

"...Huh? Hey, my stomach doesn't hurt anymore."

"..."

"..."

"...Yeah, well, who cares about that now, am I right?" I rolled my eyes at him and grinned knowingly.

"This Allosaurus was abandoned by some cruel Fighter. Reckon that's why he had his shorts in a bunch." We turned back to Joe. "Vivosaurs need to be with Fossil Fighters they know they can trust. If they're abandoned, they go feral and their true nature emerges."

"Yes, I can see that..." I sweat-dropped.

"That's why I'm here, actually. The Fighters Association asked me to round up rogue vivosaurs. Aw shucks. Where are my manners? You know this already, but I'm Joe Wildwest and I'm a Fossil Fighter."

"For formalities's sake, I'm-"

"I'm Todd, and this is my best friend, Dina." I glared at his unnecessary interruption. "We always cheer for you on TV, Joe! Our dream is to become great Fossil Fighters, just like you!" he grinned admiringly.

"Hahahaha! You small fry's are gonna make me blush. But ya'll oughta aim a little higher. Don't try to be as good as me, try to be BETTER!" We nodded. "Well, I s'pose I should think about see you two home, but I ain't quite done with my job yet. I've still got one more vivosaur that needs rescuin', ya see? But ya'll seem pretty capable, so I trust you can make it home."

"Mhm. Oh! Here's your Dimetrodon Medal back, Joe." I started to hand the Medal back to him, when he shook his head.

"Naw, Dina. You can keep that there Medal as a token of my gratitude!"

"Oh, thanks!" I smiled smugly at Todd.

"Aw, man! If only my stupid stomach hadn't started hurting..." Todd threw down his fist.

"Listen, small fries!" Joe got our attention. "If you love yer vivosaurs and share their passion for Fossil Battle, ya'll can accomplish anything!"

"Right!" Todd and I said in unison.

"But for now, I gotta mosey on down the trail." he started walking away. He saluted. "Adios!" then he was out of our sight.

"Wow! We just got advice from Joe Wildwest himself! No choice now, Dina. We have to become Fighters!"

"Of course!" I agreed with a wide smile.

"Yeah, I know you want it bad. But not as bad as me! Next time I see Joe, I'm gonna be a full-fledged Fossil Fighter!"

"And I'll be a better one!"

"Would I really let you have it any other way?"

"Duh! That's how this friendship works, remember?"

Todd sighed. "Whatever. Let's both strive to be the best we can be!"

"Right!" we shouted to the skies, us both not knowing we were in for the adventure of our lives.

This was only the beginning.  
-

_**YAYY! A whole chapter! Hehe I'm so happy. It's around 1 am, and my mom just forced me to bed, soooo, perfect timing, or what? Ha. I've already planned for the next chapter, so I'll type that out tomorrow. Anyway, for the moment, as Joe would say, Adios!**_

_Also, I meant to name this chapter **"Two Years Ago" but it won't let me change it. I'll fix that in future chapters.**_


End file.
